Denmark (Harald Bluetooth)
Denmark led by Harald Bluetooth is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark. Using Denmark-Norway (Christian IV) or Norway (Haakon Haakonsson) gives Harald Bluetooth's Denmark a new unique unit. Overview Denmark Nestled among the Nordic countries of Northern Europe, the Kingdom of Denmark encompasses the country of Denmark proper, Greenland and the Faroe Islands. Former colonies were Christiansborg, Ada and Keta in the 18th to early 19th century on the gold coast of Africa also another former colony was the Virgin Islands till the year 1917 after that they were sold to the United States and United Kingdom countries. The oldest kingdoms in the world, early records of Denmark's history can be traced back to the 6th and 7th centuries AD, when the Danes were still a tribal people scattered across the region. Eventually united under the rule of King Harald Bluetooth, many Danes would also settle inEngland and Ireland during the invasions of the Viking Age. From these early tales of Viking exploration and conquest, to the modern nation of Denmark we know today, the Danish people have been at the forefront of global events for centuries. Harald Bluetooth Harald “Bluetooth” Gormsson was King of Denmark for nearly 30 years beginning in approximately 958 AD. During his reign, Bluetooth united the outlying tribes of Denmark and defended his people from the incursions of Norway and Germany, while overseeing the completion of vast construction projects that strengthened the defenses of his nation. Bluetooth is equally known for casting off the Norse pagan traditions of his forbearers, becoming a devout Christian who strove to peacefully convert the people of Denmark during his rule. Dawn of Man Honor and glory be yours, Harald Bluetooth Gormsson, mighty heir of King Gorm the Old and Thyra Dannebod. Not only were you victorious on the battlefield against the armies of Norway, you also completed massive construction projects across the land - numerous Ring Fortresses to protect the populace from invasion and internal strife. You successfully drove off waves of German settlers in 983 AD and sheltered your kingdom from unwanted foreign influence. Stalwart Viking, the time for greatness is upon you once more. You are called to rise up and lead your people to renewed power and triumph! Will you make the world shudder once more at the very thought of your great armies of Northsmen? Will you let the Viking battle cry ring out across the crashing waves? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Ah, wonderful, a new challenger! ("Ah, vidunderligt, en ny udfordrer!") Introduction: Harald Bluetooth bids you welcome to his lands/country! ("Harald Blåtand byder dig velkommen til sit land!") Defeat: What is this treason?! ("Hvad er det for et forræderi?!") Defeat: Loki must have stood by you, for a common man alone could not have defeated me! ("Loke må have stået dig bi, for en almindelig mand alene kan ikke have besejret mig!") Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Christian IV / Haakon Haakonsson installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Influence with City-State |rewards = 75 Gold per Era}}Note: Higher level units are less likely to be killed Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = -20% Unit Gold maintenance costs}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our children are now growing up with your fairy tales and playing with your plastic bricks. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:DLC Category:Northern Cultures Category:Denmark